Generation II:Yr I:The Potter and Malfoy Rivalry
by Jean Star
Summary: Trish Potter, the daughter of Harry Potter starts her first year. But what is school without a Malfoy? Son of Draco Malfoy, Dresious, will be a first year as well. Will chaos ensue? You better believe it...


Generation 2: The Rivalry of Potter and Malfoy: Year I

**By: Jean Star**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to or anything Harry Potter. It all belongs to the wonderful and very beautiful J.K. Rowling. Make sure you remember, now most of the characters in this story our mine but all the originals and everything you recognize belong to the great Author of the Potter series!**_

_Chapter 1: My Letter and the Malfoy's_

Softness surrounded her as she dreamed of dancing around in a beautiful ballroom that was decorated as an ice-land with its soft blues and vibrant whites. The image started to go hazy as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She was about to turn around when she heard her father's voice, a strong yet soft voice calling her name. Ignoring the voice, she turned around and smiled sadly at the sight that greeted her. Air and the smiling face of her father, she had awoken from her dream.

"There is a surprise waiting for you downstairs," said her father as he ran a hand through his messy black hair. He had a habit of doing such a thing and it annoyed her mother to death. Looking up at her calendar, she let out a large whoop and jumped out of her large bed. "Hey slow down darling, the letter won't be going anywhere soon!" Her father's voice rang through the hall but she was already out the door.

Running out of her room, with her hair flying everywhere behind her, she had to come to an abrupt stop when she almost hit one of their house-elves. She smiled at the house-elf who looked excited to see her, showing so when he started jumping up and down.

"Madam Trish, your mother is waited in the kitchen for you with you-know-what!" squeaked out Dobby, her father's personal house-elf. Smiling even wider, she patted Dobby's head and took off down another hallway.

"Move Nicholas!" yelled Trish as her brother came out of his room with his nose in another book. The boy looked up and just in time stepped out of the way of his older sister who looked ready to mess up anyone or anything that got in her way.

"Her letter must be here," Trish heard Nicholas muttered under his breath as he walked the other way. Shaking her head, she kept running until she got to the stairs and sighed with relief. She was almost there; at these times, she definitely wished she had a smaller house.

Taking a breath before pummeling down the stairs, she did not see her sisters' toy on the step in the middle of the spiraling staircase. Stubbing her toe, she tripped and rolled the rest of the way down the stairs, stopping in a heap of limbs at the bottom. She heard a pop and felt small arms poking her nervously.

"Madam Trish is you alright?" asked the poker and she sighed with relief as she recognized the soft voice of her house-elf.

Coco was assigned with her when she was two years old, her personal house-elf. She had large blue eyes that twinkled with concern for her constantly and soft green skin. She wore a small white dress with little shoes that were actually made for baby girl witches but Trish thought they would go perfectly with Coco's small feet. She secretly knew she was not the only one to appreciate the lovely house-elf, Dobby did as well but he never had the guts to tell her such.

"Coco, good you came, my head hurts and my letter, I need my letter!" groaned Trish as she untangled herself and tested her limbs to make sure nothing was broken. Nothing was thankfully but her head was throbbing, she lifted another hand up, felt her head, and groaned once more when a large bump hit her hand.

"Madam you is needing to be more careful in what you is doing," said Coco as she put a hand over Trish's forehead and immediately she felt better. "There that should get rid of the pain for a few hours but that is all I can do for madam, you need to see the Mistress for a potion," explained Coco as she dusted of Trish's pajama's.

"Thanks Coco, you're the best!" cried Trish as she gave the beaming house-elf a quick hug before once may taking off toward the kitchen where her mother was waiting for her.

Making it there without anymore accidents, she stopped just outside the door. She patted her hair down and calmed her breathing before straightening her clothing. Her mother would not be pleased that she had not dressed herself properly but she was just so excited. Her father would cool her mum down later though, he always did.

Taking in another deep breath, she opened the door the led from the family room to the kitchen. Inside was an elaborate kitchen with marble countertops and cherry wooden cabinets. A spotless white floor that sparkled up at her lay beneath her feet and a wizarding refrigerator the color of black stood in the middle of the kitchen between the counters.

Her mother had her back turned at her but as soon as she walked in the tall woman turned around. Long blonde hair that was neatly brushed cascaded down her back in small waves. Blues eyes the color of a dark ocean shown disappointedly at her attire as pale hands with manicured nails found her mother's small hips. She smiled nervously at her mother as she walked over to the table and sat down; trying to ignore the accusing stare she knew she was receiving from her mother.

"Trish Lily Potter, how many times do I have to tell you?" asked her mother, Bridgette, in a tense voice. Turning her head slowly around to look at her mother who had dark blue eyes staring at her familiarly. Her mother did not look as pretty as she once did when she was calmly making a batch of homemade cookies.

Her mother Bridgette Zabini, now Potter, was a full-blooded Veela and right now, it was showing through. Her already dark eyes seemed to darken even more but she did not transform, she was not nearly angry enough for such a thing. Although, she did see the familiar wings come through her mother's blue silk robes that hung off her frame.

She knew her mother loved her but her mother had grown up in a place where etiquette was practiced with a flourish. Trish was expected to behave and look appropriate for all situations including breakfast. She distractedly turned around when she heard the door open once more and in walked her sister, the one who followed such rules.

Christina Jane Potter was everything she hated to be but knew she would be one day. She loved her sister to the core but she was just to perfect for her to be normal and plus she was only six almost seven. She looked like an exact duplicate of her mother with her long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. The small girl had bright pale skin that seemed to sparkle with a hidden secret. Small hands brushed invisible dirt off her straight and steamed satin red robes.

"Hello mommy," greeted Christina in a soft childish voice as the girl came and sat down at the kitchen table, patiently waiting to be served. Her hands in her lap, carefully again smoothing her robes.

"Hello darling, breakfast will be just a moment," spoke Bridgette as she gave her eldest another stern glance before going to get the two of them breakfast. Her voice was soft and silky and it held the British accent but a vague French accent could also be heard. Her mother had grown up in Britain but had gone to school in France at an academy that went by the name of Beaubaxtons.

She sighed with relief before sitting up a bit straighter in her chair and glaring hatefully at her snitch covered pajamas. Snitches represented the sport she loved as much as her father, quidditch. She was brought up around the sport and her father always took her flying when she was younger. Speaking of her father, the door to the kitchen was once more opened and in he came.

Harry James Potter was a tall man with messy black hair that hung amusedly in his eyes. Dazzling green eyes which were covered by magical contacts, looked around before spotting his wife. Large tanned arms wrapped around her mother's small waist and Trish turned away from the scene, she thought her parents were just weird.

"Hey there's my girl," came her father's voice as she felt her hair being tussled. She smiled up at her father sadly before averting her eyes. "Why the long face?" asked Harry but he then took in his daughter's appearance and laughed knowingly. "Don't worry about it darling, I will fix it for you later," whispered Harry into Trish's ear and with a wink he went and sat down at the table.

"Hello daddy," said Christina as she smiled at her father and lifted her arms up. Harry rolled his eyes and got up and picked up his younger daughter and promptly spun her around.

"Harry stop it," scolded Bridgette but Harry just laughed at her before doing one more spin and setting the girl back down into his seat.

"So did someone get their letter?" asked Harry with a smile towards Trish who gasped. She had totally forgotten the letter and was about to ask where it was when her mother's voice interrupted.

"She will not be getting it until she goes up stairs and comes down here properly dressed," answered Bridgette with a tone that meant that the discussion was over. "First though, let us eat," added Bridgette before setting steaming plates of food in front of each member of her family. She then went and made her a plate before sitting down at the table as well.

"Yes mum," Trish answered as she stabbed a sausage angrily with her fork. She would have preferred to just stay in her bed all day.

"Where is Nicholas at?" asked Harry as he watched his daughter with an unknown expression, she had always been his pride and joy, he hoped she knew such.

"I saw him on the way down here, he had his nose in another book," said Trish her voice nothing more then a whisper as she tried to rid herself of the tears that threatened to fall.

"Well you know him, he is a very smart young man," spoke Bridgette as she looked guilty at her eldest, she noticed the tears and it seemed her husband did as well.

"Trish, how about we go today to buy your stuff for school?" suggested Harry; he didn't have practice today anyways. Hopeful eyes looked up and the tears immediately disappeared before the smile broke a little.

"Don't you have practice dad?" asked Trish sadly as she stuffed some eggs in her mouth. Her father was a Professional Quidditch Player for the Chorley Cannons; he played her favorite position, seeker. He was excellent at it, proving such when he broke them out of their losing streak and the team having straight wins in their league tournaments. Her Uncle Ron, who wasn't really her uncle, was their Keeper and he was quite good as well.

Her mother didn't look to happy about the suggestion. Her mother was a top healer at the wizarding hospital St. Mungo's. It wasn't that they needed money, no money was definitely not a problem but her father as well as her mother preferred to work over staying at home. The house-elves watched them while her parents were gone, which was most of the day but both had weekends off and sometimes her dad got some weekdays off too.

"I have work today," said Bridgette as she sighed sadly, she had really wanted to go with them on this trip. Of course her daughter had been to Diagon Alley before but today was a special day, she would be bonding with a wand. The one thing she had always wanted but could never have, a wand. She being a full-blooded magical creature, she hated such terms, had her own magic and didn't need a wand to perform it.

"Can't you take it off mommy?" asked Trish as she looked up at her mother and batted her long eyelashes. Her mother seemed to be having an argument within her head and Trish was happy when she heard the submissive sigh. "I will call in," answered Bridgette, her daughter had her husbands' eyes, the only child that did, she just couldn't say no. But she could compromise with her daughter, just this once. "Only if you allow me to dress you and get you ready for today," finished her mother with a hopeful smile, it was one thing she had wanted to do for a long time.

Trish sat there a moment and thought about the situation. She really wanted her mother to go but did she want it so badly to actually allow her mother to dress her up. She had to admit it; her mother was quite a beautiful person and bought most of her clothes for her anyway. Plus, she dressed Christina everyday and her sister looked great for a six year old. So what was her answer? Did she want her mother to go with her that badly? The answer was as clear as the sky today, which was quite clear, yes!

"Yes as long as you agree to come," answered Trish with a smile as her mother's face grew even happier, alighting her features up, making her even more beautiful.

"Of course, now hurry up and eat honey," Bridgette said as she finished her breakfast and went to wash her dish.

"I am done too mommy," said Christina as she hoped down off her seat, fixed her robes again and walked over to Bridgette, her dirty dish in hand.

"Go on sweetie," urged Harry with his hand on the small of her back as she got out of her chair. "Don't worry she won't make you look too bad, well unless you think a big hairy ape is bad," her father whispered before chuckling at Trish's expression of horror.

Taking her plate to her mother before taking off out of the kitchen, she vaguely heard her father's laugh. Heading up the stairs, this time a bit more carefully, she quickly made it up. She passed the library, the door was open and inside she could see the familiar shadow of her brother. Going through a few hallways before coming to her dark green door, she quickly opened it and when she was in, she promptly shut it.

Inside she stopped at the mess that was her room; clothes were all over her floor. Her bed was to the right of her room, it was massive and drape hung around it, giving the feeling of needed privacy. The bed had a dark red comforter and on top of the bed laid many black pillows. The drapes were the same dark red and a mahogany wooden dresser stood vertically across from her bed. A nightstand of the same wood sat beside her bed, atop it laid a silver colored lamp with a real plant vine around the neck of the lamp. Two doors were on the left of her room, one led to her closet and the other to her bathroom. They were both the color green and her toes scratched the floor beneath her softly. Fluffy white carpet squished beneath her toes and she sighed heavily. If she didn't get this mess cleaned up fast, her mother would have a heart attack.

So she did the one thing she hated to do, the one thing she did only in an emergency. She was sure anyone her knew her mother and had seen her room would consider this an adequate emergency. She called in the best cleaning team the wizarding world had to offer, house-elves.

"Coco!" yelled Trish as she started picking up some clothes and throwing them in them in the dirty hamper. A pop alerted her to the arrival of the small house-elf; she turned around and smiled at the sight. Coco had brought the whole team of house-elves that worked for them.

"Madam Trish," acknowledged the house-elves with a bow. Without even asking what to do the house-elves started to clean, fast. She watched as her messy clothes disappeared, obviously going to the laundry room on the first floor. The small pieces of trash that had been thrown on the floor last night, courtesy of one Trish Potter, made their way to the garbage, which was then emptied.

Her bed was made and her drapes straightened, the window to the left of her room was opened and the curtains drawn. Sunlight streamed into the dim room and she beamed at the house-elves who came and stood before her.

"Thank you guys so much for doing this for me," Trish said as she gave them each a quick hug. To tell the truth it wasn't the first time she had requested the whole team to help her, it happened regularly at least once a week. She didn't like to do it but when it came to her mother's neatness, it had to be done.

"It was our pleasure Madam," spoke the house-elves in unison before they all disappeared, all except one.

"Madam Trish the mistress will be here in a moment, so fix your hair," recommended Coco with a smile before she too popped away. Looking into the mirror she sighed at the mess that was reflected back at her.

Her dark black hair was everywhere at the moment as it usually was when she woke up in the morning. She had her mother's moonlight pale skin and high elegant cheekbones. Her fathers' emerald green eyes stared back at her gloomy like as she grabbed a brush to start to tame her hair. Luckily she and her sister had their mothers' hair texture and not their fathers' which was bestowed upon their dear brother.

Brushing her hair out, careful to not yank too hard, it eventually turned to the normal wavy black hair that lay just beyond her hips. Taking a breath as she heard the door to her room open, she turned around and smiled at her mother who was inspecting her room.

"Your room looks fantastic," said Bridgette as she clapped her hands together and then proceeded to walk over to her daughter. "I must remember to thank the house-elves they always do such a superb job," added her mother with a smirk of obvious enjoyment, her mother did know everything. She blushed and went to her bathroom and sat down at her vanity desk.

"Mum just don't make it look too horrible," pleaded Trish with a small whimper of worry. He mother rolled her eyes at her daughter before going into the closet which was filled with robes of all sorts and muggle clothes to go underneath the open robes.

"Dear you know I would never do such a thing," she heard her mum call from the closet. "Boy I never noticed how spoiled you were, your father always suggested such but you were always such a beautiful girl if not a bit messy," spoke Bridgette as she came back into her daughters' bathroom, the robes concealed behind her.

"Let's see them then," demanded Trish, she wanted to know what her mother was going to make her wear in public. Her mother smiled before she revealed the garments she had chosen from the closet of clothes next door.

"Are they not gorgeous?" asked Bridgette as she gazed at her daughters face looking for her reaction.

The robes were a dark emerald green, the color of her eyes, with silver trimming and hems. They were made of the finest silk, tailored just for he a month of ago, she had still failed to wear them. They were open so her mother had bought her a matching summer dress that fell just below her knees to go with it. Luckily her mother spared her having to wear heels and just gave her some white flip-flops to wear underneath.

"Nice choice mum, they're…perfect," answered Trish with a small smile as she got up to get dressed. She shooed her mother out of the bathroom and quickly got dress ignoring her mother's comment about already seeing everything she has.

She had to admit the robes were very pretty with their silkiness and the way they fell lightly down her body. They were nice and cool making her skin feel nice under the hot summer sun. The dress was really pretty too and added to the expensive robes nicely, she hoped her father liked them.

Calling her mother back in who was grumbling about something that was incomprehensible, she waited to be scrutinized. Her mother made her turn around a few times and stand in different poses before she clapped her hands together happily.

"So how does it look?" Trish asked with a skeptical look as she gave herself the once over in the mirror.

"Oh you look so beautiful darling and I am sure your father would agree," said Bridgette, she knew how much Harry's opinion meant to her daughter.

"Really?" asked Trish not ready to believe they looked that good. Her mother nodded her head and smiled at the grateful look she received from her eldest. "Thanks mum," added Trish as she straightened the robes fondly before looking back up at her beaming mum expectantly.

"So how about your hair, what shall we do with it?" asked Bridgette as she took some of the silky strands into her hand. She had to admit she was a bit envious of her daughters' dark tresses, it added to her mysterious personality; her daughter was very unpredictable in her actions. She could be clumsy one second and perfectly graceful the next, she could be laughing at her uncle's joke and then start crying about nothing at all. It was rather disturbing but in a good way, it made Trish her own person in everyway. "Let's just leave it down," suggested her mother before going through the door and leaving her room.

"Um ok," muttered Trish as she got up off her seat by her vanity and made her way back through the room. She went over to her dresser and opened a small dark box that lay on top of dark wooden furniture. A small lullaby started to play and a wand twirled around in the center shooting out brightly colored sparks every once in a while. She picked up one of the only objects located in the box.

A necklace of fine gold that when around her neck and would fall just below her collarbone. It was a crisscrossed chain with a pendant at the bottom, a pendent that was shaped as a phoenix, the beacon of light, her father, with two shining eyes, one gem of silver and one gem of emerald. It was her favorite piece of jewelry to wear, she had gotten the necklace from her father when she was seven, she cherished it with her life.

Clasping the necklace at the back, she sighed at the familiar feeling of weight settling down against her chest. It made her feel safe, as if he would always be there, even when he was gone. Smiling at nothing she made her way down to the entrance hall where she knew to wait for her family.

Her brother was the first to show up at the hall, he was nicely dressed in robes of satin black. Her family never seemed to match and it was proven so when her father walked in with robes white, it made his hair contrast greatly but in a good way.

"Sweetie you look wonderful," complemented her father in a jolly good voice as he came over and bent down to her ear. "For a hairy ape," added her father in a teasing voice, he gave her a tight hug to show her that he was just teasing.

"Good now that everyone is ready," started Bridgette as she walked into the hall with Christina at her side. They looked identical, both in robes of dark blue, except one was a bit smaller then the other but who notices such a thing? "We shall be traveling the way we usually do as your father whines about the floo," smirked Bridgette with a smile at her husbands' incredulous look.

"I don't whine," whined Harry in a mocking way as he started to pout sadly, Bridgette cured him with a kiss to the nose. "Well everyone you know what to do," muttered Harry as Bridgette smiled suggestively at him; she was teasing him again, trying to ignore the beautiful woman he turned toward his daughter.

"Coco," she called for her house-elf and listened to the others call for theirs as well. It was common for them to use house-elves to travel; the small creatures could just pop you anywhere at anytime. Popping was what her father called it and she had started the nasty habit too.

She watched silently as Coco appeared at the exact moment the other personal house-elves did. Her father had Dobby, her mother had Dobby's good friend Winky, Nicholas had Yuri and her sister had Cherry. All the house-elves had their own small quarters where they lived and were provided with nice clothes for the workings.

"Hey Dobby, if you could please?" asked Harry with a smile as he gave a warm hug to his old friend.

"Harry master is too kind to poor old Dobby," remarked Dobby before grabbing on tightly to his master and proceeded to _pop _them to the entrance of the wizarding world, Diagon Alley.

Seeing Dobby pop away the other house-elves followed suit. Most of them considered Dobby their leader as Dobby was a nice and kind house-elf who had recommended quitting their old families to work for the Potters. Most went to him if they had a problem with something in the house, which was very rarely.

Appearing inside the Leaky Cauldron, Trish smiled at the familiar sight and sighed at the nice musty smell that seemed to float through her nose. She had always loved the magic world and couldn't imagine being a squib or muggle.

Her father had always introduced muggle stuff to them so that they wouldn't misunderstand muggles as most did in the wizarding world. They weren't spoiled brats, her father and mother had taught her such but they were very wealthy and there for they _almost_ got everything they wanted.

Harry was sure to not let their wealth get to their heads but he still wanted them to grow up having everything rather then grow up having nothing, like he did. He was happy at how his daughters and son reacted to such treatment; they were not arrogant, well not about money for that matter.

Coming out of her thoughts she followed her mother but they soon had to stop. Many people were crowding around them as they usually did when they were in a public place. All the wizards and witches always wanted to talk to her father about anything from bugs to their marriage.

During her father's seventh year, her mother was captured by Lord Voldemort, an evil man who wanted purity in the Wizarding world. Her father was enraged when he heard his girlfriend had been taken right under his nose. He had been on Christmas vacation but he had decided to stay at Hogwarts, Bridgette came to see him from Beaubaxtons via Dumbledore who had arranged the stay.

Voldemort had been hiding out at the old Slytherin Ancestral Manor in the country hills of Ireland. All his Death Eaters had been staying there as well, except the ones that had not been discovered. Harry had arrived with a wand in his right hand and Gryffindors sword in the other.

The Death Eaters had been ordered not to touch him, when he arrived he was taken to Voldemort's throne room, where the man sat upon a high green back thrown. The man was smirking as his red eyes were gleaming and then they fought. First by sword as Slytherin had a matching sword, this one instead had a dark emerald other then the red ruby belonging to Gryffindors.

Harry had been trained after his fifth year by a great wizard called Albus Dumbledore, the old Headmaster of her new school. Mostly spells and charms with some transfiguration that was good to distract the person in a duel. In the end though the wise old man had taught her father how to duel by the use of a sword. Apparently Tom Riddle, the real name of Voldemort, had learned the art sometime during his travels, before his first rise to power.

It was at that time that Albus Dumbledore who was the only father figure Harry had left, told him the last secrets he held about Harry, well the last few. The old wizard told her dad about his mother and the mystery behind their stunning green eyes. Such eyes that her father and her deceased grandmother only held, well her too now.

Their grandmother was a light elf, one of the last ones alive. Her family had gone into hiding hundred of years ago when Elvin Hunting was turned into a cruel sport. When killed an elf creates a large light that moves through everyone in the vicinity. It apparently gave them a buzz of some kind that made them feel good. It was a dark deed to kill such a light creature but it was also very addicting, the elves suffered many fatalities from the said _sport. _

Her grandmother hadn't known her true heritage until her seventh year, when Dumbledore revealed it to her. He of course knew the secret even when Lily, her grandmother did not. One of the few wizards to realize her true heritage, he respected her for being such a creature and showed her the respect she deserved.

When Voldemort killed Lily a light shown upon him, being as brilliant as he was, he recognized the said light and its meaning. That was one of the main reasons he tried to kill her father. Elves, even half elves, where very powerful creatures and beneficial to the aide of the light side. A natural infinity for charms was held inside them, as charms were originally made by elves, her grandmother was no different. She had saved her son by an ancient blood charm created by her light and her immense love.

The second secret wasn't as surprising as the first, well not to her father. It was as if he had always known he was such a thing. The heir to Godric Gryffindor and the heir to Salazar Slytherin, it was only natural to fight and eventually kill one or the other. With it he received yet another vault, this one belonging to his ancient ancestor.

In the end of the sword battle both of the powerful wizards had cuts and nicks on their bodies. Moving to their wands, they battled fiercely each getting a few curses in. The battle came to an end when prior incantantum happened once more. Harry used it to his advantaged and made the ghostly figures appear once more from Voldemort's wand. Blinded by all the figures, Harry took out his sword from his holster and let his wand go, during the moment of confusion; he stabbed Voldemort through the heart. He proved then and there that no matter how immortal you may seem, everyone is human and everyone will eventually die.

Her father had been very brave and after the battle the Order of Phoenix showed up and rounded up the remaining Death Eaters, some had apparated out of the compound. Voldemort's body was burned to ashes and set out into the ocean where it either remains or dissipated. At the end of the day, her mother was crying when she seen her boyfriend alive and well after such a fight. Bridgette was so proud of him that Trish ended up being conceived that very night.

The ride was not over as her father fell into a magical coma after his late night adventure. He was magically and physically worn out; he stayed in the Hogwarts infirmary for sixth months. He awoke to a pregnant wife and his two best friends; all had tears in their eyes.

"Alright this year my daughter is going to Hogwarts and there is a lot to buy," announced Harry proudly as he pulled his daughter toward him in a one-armed hug. She blushed at the attention that the people gave her as they wished her a good year and to work hard in her studies. She had a lot to live up to, after all her father was _legendary. _

"Have a nice day Mr. Potter," called Tom, the barkeeper as they headed to the back of the store. Outside they reached the entrance to Diagon Alley, a tall brick wall of red. Out came a wand and her father tapped the usual pattern before stepping back. The bricks disappeared and she was looking into a bustling crowd of families everywhere, all preparing their sons or daughters for the upcoming school year.

"Well where to first Trish," asked Harry as he set Nicholas off with his younger daughter, Nicholas wanted to visit Flourish and Blotts; they both had money on them.

"Madam Malkin's of course," answered Trish sarcastically, she wasn't one for clothes, though she had many. "I want to get my wand first dad," squealed Trish as she got really excited about the said object. She had wanted a wand since she first seen her father's but you had to be eleven before you could own one. She had borrowed her dad's though once or twice but he wasn't to know such a thing.

"Are you sure darling?" asked Bridgette, she wanted her daughter to wait until the end of their outing but it was her daughters' decision. "Shouldn't we go and buy everything else before Ollivander's?" suggested Bridgette but she knew she was lost when her daughter patted her arm in mock sadness.

"Don't worry mum we will be alright if we go and get my wand first," responded Trish, she knew the real reason her mother wanted to wait but she wouldn't voice such a thing aloud. Her mother nodded absently before smiling down at her daughter with a loving expression.

"Well let's not wait another second then," said Bridgette as she grabbed her daughters' hand who in turn grabbed her father's. They took of toward the shop which was just after the quills, ink and parchment shop.

"Harry!" yelled a familiar voice as they were about to open the door to Ollivander's. Turning around a head of red hair popped in and out of the mass of people walking around.

"Ah Ron," called Harry back to his best friend as the man appeared in front of them. Her Uncle Ron was a tall man with freckles and flaming red hair that fell in his eyes, making him look younger then his now thirty years. Pale blue eyes looked out at them as a playful smile came on his face as he gazed upon his best mate's family.

"Hello just seen Nicholas and Christina out at the book store, he must have had ten books in his arms with little Christina holding a few as well," laughed Ron alighting a few small wrinkles around his mouth, he did smile a bit to much now that the war was over. "Hermione got excited and started helping him pick out more, crazy those two are!" exclaimed Ron as he shook his head amusedly at his wife of eleven years.

"Oh you are here with Hermione, I thought she was at work so I didn't bother to call," remarked Bridgette with a frown, she would have liked to spend the day with her old friend. The two became friends through Harry but they worked together as well so it helped a lot.

"Yah she is over there with Brandon _helping _him pick out books for his first year," said Ron as he waved toward Flourish and Blott's as if he were annoyed at such a subject. He bent over to Harry but he didn't whisper what he said. "The Malfoy's are here, their son is started this year make sure you warn Trish, I already warned Brandon," said Ron loudly as he looked pointedly at Trish who looked away.

Her family and her Uncle's family didn't like the Malfoy's, well more like the senior Malfoy and his offspring. Corrine Moon was his wife, she had also been a Slytherin in school but she was a rather nice pureblood and also her mother's childhood friend. Hopefully they wouldn't bump into the said wizards and witches, she had never met any of the Malfoy's but she had heard all about them.

"Their not all bad Ronald," scolded Bridgette as her eyes darken, she didn't like when her old friends were insulted. "Plus Draco Malfoy redeemed himself over ten years ago," whispered Bridgette with a stern expression.

It was true, her father had learned of the information of Voldemort's hideout from Draco Malfoy, the eldest Malfoy and her father was very thankful for such a thing. But Draco was still a man who believed in purity of blood and superiority of wizards. The man had all but saved the wizarding world in a time of distrust and stressful living.

"He did it to save himself not the wizarding world," snapped Ron, he hated it when the woman used his full name, she sounded like his mum.

"That may be true but without that little incident we would have never found Voldemort," bit Bridgette back unmerciful as her husband watched on amused. The two always fought and bickered about everything that came up, both to stubborn to admit when the other was right.

"Look you're my best mate," started Harry with a sigh, "and you're my wife," finished Harry with an expressionless look. He didn't say anything else and the two looked at him expectantly but when he didn't say anything someone had too.

"And," said Ron impatiently as he swirled his hand around as a gesture for Harry to elaborate.

"And what? I was just stating a fact," Harry said with a smile. It got the two to stop fighting, for a moment at least.

"Your hopeless, come on I don't want to be here all day," said Bridgette with a glare towards her husband as she steered Trish into the shop.

"How about we meet up for ice-cream at 4:00?" suggested Harry as he shook his head at his wife's patience.

"Yah alright see you then," laughed Ron as he walked off but not before patting his best mate on the back in a _manly_ way.

Walking into the store Trish tensed up as she noticed the Mr. Ollivander was nowhere in sight. What if she had to wait even longer to get her wand? She didn't think she could live another moment without one!

"Ah Mrs. Potter and look here at this beautiful young lady," whispered a voice from behind them, making both of them jump in frightfulness. Before she had the time to blush at the man's comment, the door opened and in walked in her father. "There is Mr. Potter, holly and a phoenix feather, eleven inches nice and supple," muttered Ollivander as he walked behind the counter.

She had met the man only once at Albus Dumbledore's 150th birthday party. That was a year ago and she still remembered the old man's creepy eyes that shone like the moon. He also had a weird smile that sent shivers up her body in immense proportions. Looking at the man, it seemed he hadn't grown any older as the eyes still shone as he smiled at her.

"Well Miss Potter let us get you measured and suited to a wand," said Ollivander as he gestured for Trish to come closer to the counter where a magical tape measure started measuring, everywhere. "Your wand hand would be?" asked Mr. Ollivander quietly as he moved around. Trish muttered left, she smiled secretly as Mr. Ollivander looked at her, left was very unusual for a wand hand.

"Every wand has a magical core and every shop uses different magical cores. Here at Ollivander's we use phoenix feathers, dragon heartstrings and unicorn tail hairs," explained Mr. Ollivander as he flicked away the tape measure that had been busy measuring the width of her nose. "So let us find out which core belongs to you," added Ollivander with a smile.

"Yes let's," whispered Trish to herself, excitement running through her veins. She was finally going to get her wand!

"Oak and a Dragon heartstring, 12 and a half inches," said Ollivander as he handed her a light brown wand. The moment she held the wand a light came out of the wand and hit a nearby shelf, knocking all of the boxes off. "No well how about this one, Willow and a phoenix feather, thirteen and a quarter inches," spoke the man as he handed a bit darker wand to her.

That one turned out not to be right either, especially since a window broke at the holding of the wand. It was quickly repaired and she was handed another one which burned the floor.

"Just like your father you are," muttered Ollivander before walking back toward the farthest shelf. Coming back he opened the box and pulled out a black wooden wand, she knew just by looking at the wand that it was destined to be hers. "Yew and a unicorn tail hair from a pregnant mother who was very young at the time, thirteen a half inches, perfect for Defense and Charms," explained Ollivander as he carefully handed the wand over to Trish who grabbed it almost greedily.

It suddenly felt very hot in the tiny shop as she grasped the wand. Her eyes lit up and her hair fluttered in a wind that was not there. Blue and gold sparks showered out of the top and the room brightened considerably.

"This wand is really old, made by my father when I was a tyke, it is rather special because it was the last wand he ever made," elaborated Ollivander with a fond smile on his face as he remembered his father. "Yew is a black wood because it essentially was for dark wizards but oddly enough this unicorn tail hair, one of the most purest of cores, which was made even purer by her being so young and bearing a child, is very unusual," remarked Ollivander as he stroked his little hairs on the bottom of his chin. "For one to wield such a wand is a privilege and only a person who was both dark yet light could use or even touch the wand, I can only do so because I am its creator," finished Ollivander as he walked off creepily with a muttered good-day to the Potters.

"So clothes now mum?" asked Trish after a moment of silence, she pocketed her wand in a special pocket concealed in her robes.

"Yes your robes," murmured Bridgette as Harry put his arm around her small waist and led her out of the shop. Trish followed but first she took one last look at her wand, it had intricate vines carved into the wand from the bottom to the top. It did suit her quite well, she liked it and that was all that mattered.

Making it through Madam Malkin's for her robes and through Alvin's to pick up her quills, ink and parchment, while tossing some potion ingredients from Niro's in her bag as well. Her mother then went and bought all her books, careful to buy a few extra to take with her that obtained to her studies. It was then Trish noticed she still hadn't looked at letter!

Walking over to her mum who was paying for her books, she tapped the woman's shoulder impatiently. The woman turned around with a displeased look on her face before she saw her daughter. Gazing down at Trish intently she waited for her daughter to say something that she had to oh so nicely poke her for.

"Where is my letter mum?" asked Trish as she tapped her foot, she really wanted to read it. Bridgette looked surprised at the question before pulling an envelope out of her robe pocket.

"I am sorry dear it didn't even cross my mind that you hadn't seen your letter," apologized Bridgette as she handed her daughter the letter with a smile on her pale features.

"Thanks mum," whispered Trish as she caressed the letter gently. She had been dreaming of nothing but this letter since the day when her father told her of Hogwarts.

Walking out of the store and sitting down at a nearby bench she looked at the top of the letter.

**Trish Potter**

**Potter Manor**

**Somewhere, Scotland**

**Bedroom 2, Upstairs **

They were always so detailed about where the person was at the time of the arrival of the letter. Smiling she pushed open the flap of the already opened envelope and pulled out the first piece of yellow parchment.

**Dear Miss Potter,**

**We are please to announce that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry as a first year student. The new term shall be started on September the First. The Hogwarts Express will be leaving at exactly eleven o'clock, so I advise you not to be late.**

**Severus Snape**

**Deputy Headmaster**

She smiled at the green ink as she ran her hand across the parchment; she felt the slight bumps that seemed to caress her hand lovingly. Folding the parchment up once more, she replaced it into the envelope and took out the last piece of parchment, a list of schoolbooks and the uniform.

It had about seven books on the list but how come her mother had just came out with two piles of books? There was at least thirteen books in those piles, her mother had them shrunk, as she herself could do no such thing. Handing them to her, she quickly put them in another robe pocket.

"Alright you two, we have to go now and meet up with Ron and Hermione for some ice-cream!" exclaimed Harry as little Christina squealed happily before launching herself into her daddy's strong arms.

"Bridgette!" called a soft voice from somewhere in the crowd. Looking back she smiled at her old friend who looked positively delighted to see her, even though her family did not.

"Corrine Moon or Malfoy now eh?" laughed Bridgette as she gave her friend a large hug who was a bit shorter then her. She could feel her husband's glare as he looked at the blonde man that was Corrine's husband.

"Yah Mrs. Potter are these your children?" asked Corrine as she smiled down at Trish.

The lady didn't look so bad with her dirty blonde hair and her bright blue eyes. Her skin was a shade darker from pale but she still was a bit white, freckles danced lightly across that bridge of her nose. She was a very nice looking lady and seemed to be well respected by her mother.

"Yes this is Trish she will be starting school this year," announced Bridgette happily as she brought her daughter to her side. "Nicholas is nine years and Christina is six years they are all very good children and I am lucky to have them," added Bridgette as she ruffled Nicholas's messy hair, succeeding in making it look even messier.

"They are gorgeous Bridgette," smiled Corrine as she brushed Trish's face with her soft hand. "These are mine of course, Dresious who will also be starting this year, Fabian who is 9 and my only girl Eliza who is six as well," said Corrine as she introduced each of her kids.

She turned toward the child that stood by Corrine's side. The little girl looked almost exactly like Christina with pale skin and white blonde hair. The only thing that was different from the two was that Christina's eyes were a dark veela blue while Eliza had the brightest blue she had seen since Dumbledore's.

Turning to a boy who was introduced as Fabian she saw the smirk that graced his features first. The boy had his mother's dirty blonde hair but his father's dark grey eyes. The pale skin shone out at her but it was a darker shade then her own.

Then there was the last boy, the one that would be going to school with her. Dresious was his name, what a weird name. She smiled at the almost exact carbon copy of his father with his pale skin and white blonde hair. The only thing different was the eyes while they were a dark grey they also held hints of light blue in them. He was a tall boy but she was tall as well, only an inch shorter then him.

"Draco pleasure to meet you," said Bridgette as she stuck out her hand in a greeting to the man. It was true she had never met the man but she wasn't going to be rude just because her husband was.

"You as well, Corrine has told me all about you," purred the aristocratic man lightly as he kissed his mother's hand.

"Stay away from my wife Malfoy," growled out Harry as he tried to remain calm but that man was so infuriating!

"Ah if it isn't the big man himself, how is it going Potter?" asked Draco a smirk on his face showing that he didn't really care how it was going with his long time nemesis. "Big quidditch star now too I here, not like anyone at Hogwarts didn't see it coming, you were after all already a _legend_," said Draco as he put emphasis on the latter. Did Draco Malfoy just complement her father who had always talked bad about the man? Sure it wasn't the biggest complement but it was still a nice thing to say in a weird sort of way.

"No fighting boys," warned Bridgette as Harry took the said complement as a sarcastic remark. "We better be off anyways Corrine, why don't you floo over sometime for some tea?" asked Bridgette as she gave another warm hug to her old time friend.

"Yah I will floo you about it, see you then!" called Corrine as she walked away with her family.

Shaking her head she followed her impatient dad and her laughing mother to the ice-cream shop down at the corner. It would be just like old times when two families met together to feed their small children the food they liked the most or like a trio of Gryffindors talking about the infamous dark lord and his evil plans. Yes just like old times it would be…

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxccxcxcxcxcxcxcxccxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcx

AN: So here is the first chapter to my first story and I hope you all like it! I spent six days trying to finish the chapter so please read and review!

Jean Star


End file.
